Of Tales Untold
by Jengou
Summary: How Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin became THE Hitachiin Brothers in three easy steps!


**Title:** Of Tales Untold  
**Author: **jengou  
**Word Count:** 546  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** Kaoru/Hikaru and some Kyouya/Tamaki (they snuck in!)  
**Summary:** How Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin became The Hitachiin Brothers in three easy steps!  
**Disclaimers:** Ouran High School Host Club is created by Bisco Hatori. Not mine.  
**Notes:** I cannot fathom why there are no fics that tell the untold stories in the missing years between the twins first opening the door to the Third Music Room and them becoming THE Hitachiin Brothers. It boggles the mind. Just thinking about it makes me enraged. Anger management writing the stories myself. As a result, I've written millions of drabbles that take place in that time. Here are three of them which, ironically, just spurn my anger.

...I think I need to lie down.

◊

**1. foresight vs. hindsight **

"I don't know how you can be impressed by that Baka Tono," Hikaru said, jutting out his chin.

"I don't know what you're talking about," sniffed Kaoru.

"Don't deny it! You want to join his club. His host club. Has it not occured to you how perverted he must be?"

"Aw, come on Hikaru. He's loopy, but not perverted."

"He IS. He's a middle-schooler, and what's the first thing he wants to do when he becomes a highschooler? Start a pimphouse. It's not like he can put it as an achievement in his resume! He's creepy." Hikaru was adamant.

"You've given the matter a lot of thought." Kaoru frowned.

"He's C-R-E-E-P-Y I tell you. He's recruiting middle schoolers! He's recruiting middle schoolers and telling them to consider selling brotherly love! Oh, what was his exact wording?"  


◊

TAMAKI: Oh! I was thinking about this last night.  
TAMAKI: What do you guys think of selling off brotherly love?

◊

"WawawawawawaWARGH. He was _thinking_ about us that night before he came stalking us at our estate in the morning!" Hikaru put his palms to his cheeks and made an undulating sound.

"Gross! Sick! I feel dirty!" Kaoru conceded, pressing _his_ palms to his eyesockets to block out incoming trauma.

"... But excited too?"

"... Now _you're_ the one who's creepy."

**2. due consideration **

The first time Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin opened the door to the Third Music Room, Tamaki greeted them lightly and then got straight down to business.

"Have you given thought to what I said?"

Twin sets of eyebrows furrowed. "What? We're here, aren't we?"

"I was referring to the idea of selling brotherly love. According to a very credible source," Tamaki's eyes flickered fondly over to Kyouya, "it's supposed to be very popular among high school girls right now."

Twin sets of nostrils flared.

◊

There was really no notice, no warning, no permission asked of the homeroom teacher at all. No one in class, not even the nerdy guy with glasses who sat behind them, knew exactly when their classroom sprouted an empty desk and that at another desk sat a cup-and-saucer set of twins.

There was no bullying per se, not when the Hitachiin family was so powerful and rich. But there were still murmurings, whispers in ugly tones.

"The Hitachiins, they like being together all the time, don't they?"

"Seriously, I even see them going to the toilet together"

"I wonder... I wonder if they sleep on the same bed too."

"Ah, you said it, you said it!"

◊

Twin sets of shoulders shrugged, sagged. "Might as well, then."

**3. public display of physical intimacy **

"You want me to put my hand where?" Hikaru's voice arched (Hikaru was still getting used to it).

Tamaki sat in his King's Throne which doubled as the Director's Chair, wriggling his wrists about. "On the crook of Kaoru's waist. Yes, yes, right there. Curl your fingers a little more. I want graceful fingers!"

"Ah, Tono, I think it'd be sexier if Hikaru put his hand a little higher, on my ribs - the client can imagine his fingers stroking my ribs teasingly, sending shudders up my spine." (Kaoru didn't need any getting used to).

"Kyouya! I told you these twins had potential!" Tamaki gloated (Tamaki couldn't tell them apart).

"Yes, it seems that you are right as always" (Kyouya just wanted into Tamaki's pants).

"It's a good thing I'm not acting the uke. I'm very ticklish on my ribs," noted Hikaru.

Kaoru half-lidded his eyes and murmured. "I know."

◊

**A/N:** Written during fits of rage and whatnot! quality is an elusive fish in a whirlpool of anger! Etcetera. I'd much rather read than write... ::begs::


End file.
